Can't Stay Away Seal Team
by mason18
Summary: What Happens When Jason Hayes can't stay make a choice between the two women in his life,will he make his choice in time or will he risk losing them both..


* * *

**What happens when Jason gets caught up inbetween two women of his dreams,will he make the right choice or will he lose them all?**

* * *

**_Chapter 1..._**

**He made his final pushup and looked up and there she was standing next to him with the familiar face,he knew plenty of times,"Has,anyone never told you to stall a man during workout?" said Jason..she made a smile right before she leaned in for a second and murmured**

**"Has anyone never told you this is a public space"...he laughed a lil****"so what brings the great Mandy Ellis to such a place?"he stood up,grabbed his towel and looked down at her**

**"Can't i just come here to check on my friend?"she moved towards the window and paused and looked at him**

**"Oh yeah,like that has ever happened before"he made a sarcastic tone,and dropped it when he saw the dead look in her eyes,"oh you're serious about this?"..**

**.****"Yes!i am Jason,heard you're having nightmares again"her voice so concerned**

**"Here we go again,i told you Mandy i am okay,and i don't need you,or Ray or anyone checking up on me like i am some sort of kid,"he looked very agitated**

**"i know Jason,i just need to know you're got your head in the game.."****he cut her short,**

**"Don't worry about me ,am good Mandy,"****she opened her mouth to speak but he cut her short**

**,"Am good Mandy"..she hesitated to speak again,**

**"i should get going i have to gather intel before prep,"she walked to the doorway paused "here is a card of a good therapist i saw him once ,maybe he can help you"...**

**and then she left ...****he looked at ther card 'Dr Sturges ' what a good name for a shrink..**

**Ray turned the steaks up at the grill,while studying his bestfriend giving him a death stare,**

**"You okay there brother,?"he asked**

**"Yes,why wouldn't i be okay Ray,am standing next to a barbecue and a cold beer in my hand"he sipped the beer,"Ahh best time to be alive"...**

**"You're here,but not really here brother,whats on your mind there,?"he sipped a beer and looked at him**

**"Ray,am okay,and happy to be here,who wouldn't want to be celebrating your son's baptism "he hugged Ray...**

**"So i thought you were bringing your girl today what happened?**

**"she is coming,just got held up at work for a lil bit she will be here"**

**"hope she comes,we really wanna get to know her too"**

**"she is a very funny kind person, and the stories,mmmmm Ray you just gotta love them man,"he took another sip of beer .**

**"well she is the first lady to catch Jason's eyes after Alana,so exciting to know her,"Ray saw Jason tense up a bit**

**:You don't think it's too soon,do you?" asked Jason worried**

**"Hey,Alana will always be your wife and we know that you will always love her and she would want you to be happy,to get out there"said Ray and gave Jason a reassuring shrug.**

**"You're starting to sound like Emma,Ha!she even tried to set me up with one of her friends mom"they both laughed**

**"And Mike thinks i need cleansing,said something apparently they teach that at boarding school"they laughed again...**

**"What you two clown faces laughing about"came in Sonny with his Texas accent**

**"whooooh,Ray i heard some clown had the strip clubs closed down because apparently he doesn't know that only strippers are allowed to take their clothes off,"said Jason**

**"you're seriously gonna hold me over that one time,i mean there are plenty times but they is more to the Sonny Trio than that"..replied Sonny**

**"mmmmm"said Ray walking closer to Sonnny"sure you're okay there Sonny ,you look so pale,really is weird seeing you in the lightness of the day"...**

**"mmmm youre right Ray,look at his jawline like a scene from Z nation"...**

**"y'all wish you had that skin,but this my friends is too expensive for your taste,wouldn't last a day on you"...**

**"because this is hardcore,skin the battlefield skin"said Jason while massaging a part of his hand**

**"show-off much,huh!..where is the girl you said youre gonna bring"asked Sonny**

**"Does anyone else have anything to ask besides that?"**

**Sonny looked at Ray and all at once said"Noh"..**

**"well,yes am doing fine,thank you for asking Sonny and she will be here in a few"he said and took the last sip of his beer**

**"Clay,better pay upfront my Benji,girl is still coming!"yelled Sonny at Clay who just looked at him and gave him his back"hey don't dare backaway from this"he said walking towards Clay...**

**"they sure have a boring lifestyle to actually bet on this"said Jason as he turned around,"gonna get me another cold beer"...**

**Mandy's new intel wouldn't arrive for the next three hours,so she had thought why not just go hang out with her teammates at the barbecue,she has just put on one of her favourite chiffon tops with a black jean and no bra,she didn't want the stress of the underwire and besides she didn't need that her boobs fit in perfectly..She had been met by Naima at the door,her smile always friendly as ever,she gave her a big hug told her to come in and that she had to check on the baby..."please feel at home,drinks in the fridge" Naima had said before she disappeared into the backdoor..Mandy grabbed a glass from the sink rake,and took some juice poured it and was about to go through the backdoor when she bumped into a very hard frame and in that moment his scent filled up her nostrils and she couldn't breathe,though the cold juice had knocked her out of breathe when it had touched her chest ,this was more than that,**

**"Am sorry ,Mandy didn't see you there".. he said while rubbing the cold juice from her chest,it wasn't till a few seconds later that he realized she was just standing still,unable to move holding her breathe that was when he realized what he had been doing..**

**he had been touching her boobs with his naked hands,lets face it that chiffon wasn't doing anything to hind their softest ,the perfect size and shape,they were so perky,so hard on the nipples,so out of this world,so perfect in his hands...he started to drift off,imagining things he could do to them asking himself,how soft they would be dancing with his tongue, dam how would they perk if he bit them,before he knew it both his hands were on her chest,and then her tiny hands brought her back to earth as she touched both his hands with her hands,and their eyes locked together and he was stuck,for a guy who could get out of anything on the battlefield this was new,he couldn't even talk ,**

**"it's okay,i got it,",said Mandy...**

**Jason ,just looked at her resisting the urge to back her against the wall,to rip that chiffon top off her ,to really feel those hard nipples against his flesh,the vividness of his imagination was scaring him,was it because he hadn't had sex in awhile,but no yesterday he had been intimate, why was he acting like a perv at this moment,why couldn't her move his hands,thats when he felt her heartbeat increase rapidly and he didn't know what to think anymore,then tge worst thing happened to him**

**"jayy-son"came in Natalie who froze at the scene she had laid eyes on"i ..i...i..."she trailed...**

**jason quickly removed his hands from Mandy and looked at Natalie,Mandy folded her arms over her chest...**

**"i...i...mean she ummmhh,.."he couldn't say anything he panicked,**

**",i walked into jason with a juice in my hand and it messed up my top"...said Mandy as fast as she could...**

**"excuse me,i have to dry this,"she was about to walk past Natalie and she held her shoulder, "i have an extra top,in my car,i can go get it for you,if you dont mind,"she asked Mandy her focus still on Jason..**

**"you don't have to"replied Mandy**

**"it's okay we are just about the same size,and its new don't really like it,at least it wont have to go to waste"she said more certainty in her voice...**

**"ohkay,thank you so much"...she smiled at her...**

**"let me go get it"she said looked back at Jason**

**As soon as she left,Jason moved towards Mandy,"i didn't mean to put you in that position,am really sorry"but she didn't even look him in the eye...**

**"better get out of here before anyone sees me like this,tell her i will be in the bathroom if she needs me,okay..."**

**She left him,with so many questions.. and he felt really bad about it,didn't know what to do anymore...**


End file.
